


Похороны Марки Рагноса (или О чем умолчали свидетели)

by Kamarien



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien
Summary: Есть кое-что, о чем совершенно точно не упомянуто в летописях, повествующих о появлении призрака Лорда Марки Рагноса на его собственных похоронах.Нарисовано на русскоязычный конкурс "Фандомная битва 2017" для команды fandom Star Wars 2017
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Похороны Марки Рагноса (или О чем умолчали свидетели)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daisjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/gifts).



> Нарисовано по заявке с инсайда:  
> Артеры, додайте древних Лордов! Желательно - не просто портретами, а исторически-сюжетными рисунками. Из разряда "Аджанта Полл впервые вступает на землю Коррибана", **"Марка Рагнос раздает звиздюлей нарушителям спокойствия на собственных похоронах"** , "Фридон Надд искушает Экзара Куна Темной Стороной" и т.п. Я верю, вы сможете!
> 
> Дарю заявщику, как и тогда 😉

[Полный размер](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/5/7/4/2574076/85155370.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> На картинке подпись: "Уже и помереть спокойно нельзя!"


End file.
